The Caped Crusaders
by Hannahbear1599
Summary: This is a is a story about... well have you ever thought about the Special Victims Unit characters being switched with the characters of Lost. Well your prayer have been answer. chapter #3 is up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

hello there this is my first, and this will not be my last. so i hope you like this chapter_HannahBear

* * *

**chapter 1**

the hot smell of fumes ignitee my nostrils, i have a sudden urge to move, but can't. my eyes widen then i release a giant cough and clear my

throat. i don't move quickly for fear of damage has been done, checking my bodie to see if I'm hurt. I take a breath if relief, I'm in luck ,except for the seemingly harmless cut on my back. other then that, there no permanent damages done. with the only bit of confidence I've gained i get up as quickly as i can, my

surroundings frighten me a bit. very tall trees above my head, feel as if they there after me. where am i? backing up, i accidentally trip over a long tree root. where

did that come from? and quickly losing whatever confidence i have left, getting to my feet again as if it were a chore. when i dust myself off some strange boy in

raged clothing runs by me.

" HAY,HAY!" I shout still in a smoke drunken haze." Who are you!. Wait!" i shout right after, chasing him not long though. in this weird place. he stops maybe ten feet in front of me and must realise I've got him beat and slowly turns around. He starts to cry.

" who are you little guy" she asked him as she try to catch her breath. there was a huge burn on his upper shoulder all the way to his wrist. she took notice quickly. "your hurt, I'm a me help you". he doesn't come any closer so Olivia put in the effort and moved closer slowly toward him. "my name is Olivia, you can call me liv if you like".

he finally speaks. " please...don't hurt me...he just wanted me to see if anyone was still alive

Olivia stopped moving gradually toward him and started asking questions." still alive? what do you mean? what happened?" she started to breath heavy. he didn't say anything, the strange boy just stared straight at her. she had to sit down, fear of not knowing where she was started to kicked in. she looked over and the boy was still looking at her, as if trying to determine her fate.

running her fingers through the stream cupping her hands to fill them, drinking the cold water. splashing it onto her face helped a lot, calmed her down. as she held her head up laying it in her hands, she tried to think. what happened? how can she be here? when she tried to get off her knees, live heard a scream from behind her. without thinking she sprinted closer and closer toward the sound, it becoming louder, more in tune to her ears. she cut by maybe tens of dozens of tree, eyes wide open making sure she didn't miss a single one. as she came closer she could hear more yelling and screaming. some scared to death and some in arguments. never in her life had she ever been glad to hear an arguments . means more people. means she's not in this alone if this goes from bad to worse.

the faint smell of hot fumes and gasoline fills her nostrils once again, hitting her face so strong it causes her to stop and basically cough her lungs out. the smoke makes Liv's vision foggy, barely able to breath, she take walks through the smoke but at a fast pace. it looked as if day was turned into night, in less then five seconds. she looked at the sky, it was basically her only guide out of there. until a giant piece of what looks to be medal appears from the smoke. Olivia goes to the side of it. the word are blurry from the smoke. pacific flight 818, was what it said. was i on a plane? came to her but she was distracted by the argument that had started up again, it sounded like it was getting out of hand, also maybe only a couple of feet away, Olivia continued to walk quickly , the smoke finally easing up on her lungs. breathing deep. from way beyond her she heard a shriek. loud enough to make her pivot in it's direction. the sound became louder, the temptation of wanting to know, made her sprint even faster. having to push a few tree branches out of her way. she finally was able to find the source of the screaming, but when she found it. Olivia found many other things she was not expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

maybe this one is will be more enjoyable. -hannahbear

* * *

chapter 2

" how did we land on this beach? i ask the first person that runs toward me. "where are we?" i ask again. they didn't say much of anything just looked at me with such a frantic and confused expression.

i move to the grief stricken side where just about everyone was depressed and confused as i was. there were people sitting on luggage from the cargo on the plane. rummage everywhere,disregarded parts of the plane along with it. also what was left of the passengers, that weren't so fortunate, laying out in plane site. was hard to look away, but hard not to miss. i drew my attention to the plane engine for a long while.

i started to walk toward it, as if it were calling to me like a siren song, not close enough to touch it but to smell the tinge of gasoline that dripped within the fire. out of no where, a man looks to be middle aged runs pass me yelling. i was to disoriented to identify what he was saying.

"have you seen my son, has anyone seen a little boy?". he yells at the mass trying to look for a vacant spot to sit down. at the mention of a little boy, i snap out of my trans and address him. telling him I've seen a little boy in the forest. he thanks me and sprints toward the trees. for some reason i stare at him, just like i stared at the plane as my eyes left the man, the sound of the engine starts to roar. when i realise the man was running to close to a certain part of the engine. my eyes go wide. "hay don't go over there, it's not safe!"

he turns around for a brief second, then he vanished. it happened so fast. yanked into the blade shaft. my eyes still widen with surprise. he was a stranger to me and i felt such grief as if I'd known him.

not even a second later the engine which i was somewhat close to started to growing with sound and vibrations so big it shook the beach. without thinking i run as fast as i could from it. my heart was beating twice it's normal rate, and i felt i wasn't running fast enough.

" get away from the plane, get away. it's gonna blow!"

just as i finish my sentence, it did just that. i took one look back hoping to catch a glimpse of it. stopping was my first mistake. the impact of the explosion thrusted me back a few inches off the ground and i land accidentally land on someone. a girl. no. a women. in a very uncomfortable way. i can only remember seeing her twice. on the plane. she was sitting in my isle, and now, i had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

my side was starting to ache when i quickly got off her. i also helped her to her feet. " I'm sorry i dived on you like that. the explosion threw me off my feet. i was...trying...to. wait get down!"

a giant shard of medal from the plane was heading right toward her. i tackle her just in time to see the shard dive for the sand with i echoing looked up at me and smiled. seemed to be the appropriate thing to do at the time, i smiled back. once again i acted quickly and got off her." thankyou. so much" she said trying to catch her breath while getting up, also trying to grasp how she almost died twice. she looked at the shard that almost took her life.

"you saved my life." she also said, then i catch her analyzing the cut that was bleeding just below my left armpit. "wow, that looks really bad, I'm no nurse but that needs to taken care of" she starts toward me, and i back up gradually. i take a look at it and realise it was a big deal.

" no that's OK, I'll be fine". as i walk away, i could feel the energy draining from me. I'm no doctor either, but i wasn't about to let someone i didn't trust dress my wounds. i saunter away, she must have gotten the picture. " hay. what's your name!" i here from behind me. i turn around and without thinking, and shout.

" Liv!"

it isn't what many people call me, but i didn't much care. my side was aching in full effect, before i could catch her name. i lazily fall to my knee and face first into the sand. i could only breath heavy but the smoke was preventing that somewhat to. the sound of screaming starts to become a quiet and my vision is once again not trustworthy. i here a faint voice from fare away yelling my name. next thing i know she was in my fast asking if I'm OK, and can you here me. fair blond hair is in my face as she pumps my chest. i feel myself slowly drifting. the weight of my eyes becoming very heavy.

she is the last thing i see.

_looking out the plane . i can't help but to think about when it's going to land. i look at my watch. five more hours to go keeps repeating in my head. i hated planes, and it was obvious to the stuardes that came by me._

_"you might want to let go of the arm rest" i laugh slightly before asking dumbly why. " because you might break it. as a matter of fact, i think i have just the thing to even you out." she said handing me three small vodka bottles and a cup of sprite on the rocks. "you do drink, don't you" she said addressing to my badge. _

_" yes i drink...not a lot... but I'm... i do.. enjoy a drink once in a while." my fumble for words makes her laugh slightly. a breath of relief floods from me. she is very beautiful her brunette hair hangs loosely over her shoulders, which is the reason why I'm at such a fumble for words. weird, because I've never really had trouble picking up women before. must be my surroundings. i could feel her checking my out, her eyes ending with mine. her hazelnut orbs gazing for a split second before she pulled out a piece of paper, writing down some information. hopefully a phone number._

_"hay, maybe when you land, give me a call, huh? I've always liked a women in uniform." she said giving such a sultry look which made breath deeply, knowing she would rather see me out of uniform. i notice she reminded me of my ex, which was not helping my rapidly beating heart. she extends the card, and i take it, our hands brush lightly, it was...nice. Maybe she could help me take my mind off of... her. _

_i down one and a half out of the three, and i feel as relaxed as i'll ever be at this point. the buzz makes me think just about everything else except, where i was and where I'm going._

_"excuse me. excuse me, miss" i here someone calling me from my right. " do you have the time." said a man with heavy five 'o' clock shadow. his features making him a product of the word "workaholic". suit, with the tie lowered slightly, his brown hair, ruffled, but not out of place. but no suitcase. weird._

_"it's about a quarter til five." i tell him, feeling groggy. i get up to go to the bathroom. the walk way was somewhat crowded with hand bags. what would you expect flying coach. i incidentally trip over a certain girls bag. i pick it up, hoisting myself to my feet. she seemed a bit rigid and on edge, and i could sense a bit of tension in her voice._

_"is this your" i ask calmly withholding my annoyance._

_"yes thankyou. some people aren't as nice as you were just then." she said taking the bag. i chuckle lightly, ignoring the fact that is was going to snap at her._

_"why don't i put it in the cargo space.?" i say gesturing to the space above her. she looked even more suspicious when she answered quickly._

_"no that OK! there to many bags in there in there already." she... maybe middle eastern but no accent. that bag she was clutching tightly could have been anything, when her phone rang,the bag seemed harmless. she noticed i started to stare and asked if i was OK._

_" i'm fine."_

my head was aching when i woke up. the sky was pitch dark. stars everywhere, never seen this many. living in the city does that. i start to move as much as i could, so that someone would notice I'm not dead.

someone with blond hair, on her knees is stairing down at me. i only notice her vivid blue eyes before dumbly lunging forward to fast and our head collide**.**

she said hi as she held her hand to her head rubbing it gently, i layed flat on my back trying to catch my breath, then fixing my eyes on her. she didn't notice me staring, and at this point i didn't care. her misty blue eyes were clear as day, i could see her hands were covered in blood. it wasn't until i noticed them that i felt the need to check the cut under my arm.

" don't move to fast! you'll tear the binding." she said gently forcing me down again. " you OK, you hit the ground pretty hard before you passed out."

"did it turn from day to night in less then two minutes?" i said with a slight smlie diliberataly changing the subject with a stupid question.

" no." she noticed my smile and returned the gesture. i reached my hand out gradually. feeling if i moved to fast she might run away. she allowed the pass.

"i didn't catch your name, by the way...before i passed out." i asked her. my hand still gently on her cheek. her faux blue eyes piercing into mine. it was both frighting and arousing.

" Alex" she said casually. her blue orbs not leaving mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one. -Hannahbear

* * *

She still didn't move my hand, and i didn't mind when she didn't. But the commotion going on maybe twenty yard away snapped me back into place. Someone yelling about fire, and another argument going on about how this can't be happening to them. The sound of someone yelling at the top of their lungs, ringing in my ears makes me pivot into a sitting position. Cupping my ears with my hands, clenching my teeth tightly, my side immediately starting to burn. The shrilling toned down as her voice was more current.

"Hey slow down." Her hand at the small of my back. And my hand in a more inappropriate place. She chuckled lightly, I look down and my hand was gripping tightly on the inside of her thigh. I yank my hand instantly away form her, i could feel the red hot shade on my cheeks i didn't bother to hide. I felt like an innocent school girl making a mistake, daring take a look at her, she was sporting the same shade on her cheeks but more brite pink. "I'm flattered but were only on a first name bases, and your moving pass second." She said helping me up on my feet. The color returning back to her face, as i watch her dust the sand off her pants.

I take a long look at the binding on my side. " Not bad. For a person that doesn't call themselves a nurse, where did you learn to do this." I said analyzing the very neat line of wire on my side that burned every time i got a closer look. I wince slightly and put my shirt down. Thank god i was wearing a bra.

"I didn't do it, a friend of mine did, her names Melinda." she through back at me. Again i notice she had that dark tinge of red on her hands, the kind that you get when you rub your hand in red paint and the color doesn't completely wash away. It made me nervous for some reason. " How long was i out?" I ask following her to the shore where she sat at the edge, and crouch down slowly in a sitting position. She doesn't look at me anymore, but at the shore. In a Sarine sort of way. I repeat my question. She smiled. But didn't turn around.

"For about five hours. Give or take." She looked at me, with intent. " You sure your feeling ok. You look kind of washed out."

I didn't want to show her that i was indeed feeling washed out, instead i tryed to play it off. " No. I'm fine. Just need to get my balance." Sitting beside her at a comfortable distance. I didn't want what happen, to happen again, or did I. I don't know.

" So how long have we been on this...wherever we are?" I said taking a good look at my surroundings. There were plenty of lush trees behind me but the sun was going down which made it hard to take a real good look. " It's sunset. which means we've been on here for-"

"Two days. It goes by so fast doesn't it?" she asked somewhat sarcastically. but i was not in the mood.

" What's your problem? I've been out most of the time we've been here so far. You should count yourself lucky." I said in if I must say so myself, a pretty bitchy tone." You now what's been going on so far, you must have some idea where we are. Right?" Feeling hopefull was just I waste of time. I looked out at the sea. There looked to be nothing out there for miles, at least.

" No." was all she said. I tryed to hold in my feeling, but the fear of being on the...island, any longer was starting to come in affect. " We should get back to the others, it's getting dark." She got up but i was still pretty shocked at my-our situation I hardly noticed when she took my hand and helped me to my feet, gently putting her arm around my waste to support the wait around my side. " Don't get excited." She said which brought me back. I could see her smile and i seemed to smile as well. What the hell is going on with me.

"Don't worry." Was all i could manage because well, I was. But i wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. That she, someone I have never met has that effect on me. Was my being stranded on an exotic island turning me into... some horny teenager.

That was the least of my worries. I had to come up with a plan but this women that was basically carrying me was most distracting. I had to stay away from her. This could not happen, I'm in over my head as usual, I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not looking for any ones shoulder to cry on.

Or someone to take my pain away...I'm really not sure why I'm even talking about dating and relationships when I'm strained on a desserted island! " I'm fine really, you don't have to carry." I said taking my arm back, pulling hers from around my waist. Slowly. She seem to didn't notice. " Why don't you show me this doctor that fixed me up."

We walked the short way to the other islanders the intoxicating smell of burning wood and leaves making the side of my head hurt I could only here the cracking of wood, no conversation was taking place accept the argument that we had heard earlier other then that no high pitch screaming no fights breaking out, just comfortable silence, if you could call it that.

It looked more like a hopeless group of wanderers at different areas, bruised and bloodied people sitting on their luggage and water logs trying to stay warm, everyones mouths were moving but, I could only here the sound of the fire. Alex told me to wait by the boo we so that she could go get the doctor that patched me up . No one looked at the new visitor that was among them.

I didn't know who to talk to first, so i didn't talk to anyone.. " Olivia?" she said gently shoving me to get my attention. "Olivia? I was trying to get you attention, have you checked out your right ear? It looks likes its been bleeding." she said touching the side of my head. I winced and took hers in mine without noticing. I can't get attached to her. not like this. This is not the time nor the place, but i can't help what I'm feeling every time she touches me.

" I'm fine. Just stop doing that. Please." I said in a defencive way. She didn't look offended, but I could feel it.

"If your fine then why do you cringe when i touch it." tsk tsk." I can't believe we missed this. I've got to tell Melinda. Come with me." She said grabbing my hand, pulling me to an area that was away from the fire. To a tent, flash lights were illuminating from the material, then a scream.

She looked at me with a bitting concern letting go of my hand. I was hesitating for a second. Looking at her with the same concern. She grabbed my arm again and pulled me inside. A man in what looked to be his late thirty's was on a gurney made up of grass and wood, bleeding to an uncomfortable extent. I have to admit, it was kind of making me sick. I've always hated hospitals. I guess it's just blood that I'm not fond of. We walk passed another person, his face had a gash in it, that was also bleeding. "What is this? A morgue?" I said observing the last person that could hardly stand. He looked me right in the eye and looked away.

" No. it's a place to take care of the near dying. Alex, what is she doing here?" I turned around, and a women with curly brown hair was giving me the stink eye. She walked towards Alex and stood beside her.

"She woke up about an hour ago Melinda, I had to bring her to you straight away" Alex strides toward me bringing me toward the light of a lantern. " Olivia, lift up your shirt." Melinda looked at me with focused eyes. I painfully complied, lifting up my shirt, Alex helped touching the skin around the sewn wound, looking at me with those faux blue eyes lifting my shirt over my shoulder. I could hardly feel the pain that i knew was assaulting me right now, all i could do was not let my gaze fall. " Wow. You didn't flinch at all. that did hurt didn't it?" she said finally breaking the gaze.

" Not at all." I said with a slight smile. Lying through my teeth.

"Thanks Alex. Now what seems to be the problem with her?" said Melinda taking Alex's spot beside me.

"'She' has a name. It's Olivia." i was a little smitten, but i knew she didn't care. She gave Alex a look then back at me. She helped me on the table with rough hands.

"Alex. What seems to be the problem with...Olivia?" she said taking a light and going over my eyes with it.

" Well her color has been coming back, and her stitches are pretty ok. It's her right ear. It looks to have been bleeding." she was standing at the far side of us checking me out intently, then looking at her feet trying not to meet my gaze. " I thought it might be infected, so i came to you." she was still avoiding my gaze. I didn't even seem to notice the look over I was getting from Melinda, i had to admit i was checking her out. Which is maybe why she broke the gaze. I told myself i wouldn't get involved. The only thing that brought me back was the cold hand that was pressed against the side of my head, turning it toward my left.

"Well let's take a look... It looks like it's stopped bleeding, and her pupils aren't dilated which means no concussion. As for the your hearing, have you been having trouble with it. Your ear?" she said pointing to it.

"No, it's just hurting. I'm sure it's fine." i said covering it with my hand. I flinched slightly. Melinda noticed for sure.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll just give it another look over. It might just be hurting but if you had an infection. You probably wouldn't even notice it." she started to pull on my ear lobe slightly taking the flashlight and probing it, and i started to make a face of shear pain because that was what I was in. Shear pain. When the doctor was finished, I chanced a glance over at Alex, who was sporting a sly smile. And for some reason it made me smile also.


End file.
